


甜蜜蜜三十題 - 16.當呼吸化為喘息(黑安)

by noteheaven



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven
Summary: ※甜蜜日常小短篇※終於擠出一篇肉末(X
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi - Relationship, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi - Relationship, 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	甜蜜蜜三十題 - 16.當呼吸化為喘息(黑安)

在安達長達三十年的處男生涯中，眼下這幕不是他經歷過覺得最震撼的場景，但絕對可以名列前茅。

可能是太過驚嚇，安達一時間對於現下的情形，不知道該怎麼反應，只能呆愣著停頓不動。

眼前是臉頰泛紅、躺在床上閉著雙眼的黑澤，而自己正撐著身體輕壓在對方身上，兩人衣衫凌亂。黑澤的上衣釦子全被解開，直條紋的合身襯衣正鬆垮的掛在身體兩側，褲子半褪在跨間，結實的腹肌都顯露出小半，看得出平常有在鍛鍊的好身材讓人看一眼就血液上湧。而自己更是上半身赤裸，褲子拉鍊全開褪至膝間。

不、不對吧！他明明記得因為黑澤前幾天的重感冒，怕一個不小心連安達也中標，他們兩個只能在黑澤的堅持下，連續一週下班後都各自回到彼此的住處。對於已經習慣晚上有戀人陪伴的安達來說，獨自一人返家，只能靠著視訊聯絡的晚上他感到有些無法適應。

不大的空間，以往總因為另一個人的到訪而有些擁擠，但那樣的溫度卻到處透漏著幸福的味道。而現在，安達卻覺得這樣一個人的空間，充斥了寂寞的氛圍。

所以現在這個情形到底是？安達完全一頭霧水。難道是30歲的處男魔法進化到可以肉身穿越跑去對方家裡了嗎？還是他居然夢遊走了這麼遠的地方？

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

像是察覺到伏在自己上方的人瞬間靜止定格，黑澤有些難耐地睜開眼，慾求不滿的眼神赤裸裸地看向自家猶在驚嚇中的戀人，「安達...？」

黑澤一向溫柔的嗓音因為慾望而變得沙啞，這一聲叫喚讓安達不知道飄到哪去的理智瞬間回籠，他掙扎地與戀人拉開距離，還因為太過心急而被自己褪到一半的褲子絆了下。

「呃啊啊啊啊！」終於如願彈開的安達實在不知道該說什麼，手忙腳亂中只能以一連串的驚叫聲當作跌倒的配樂。而也被衣服卡住的黑澤一時之間來不及拉回努力想遠離自己的戀人，只能眼睜睜看著對方彈開後跌下床，摔坐在柔軟的棉被與混亂的衣物間，一臉錯愕。

「...安達，你還好嗎？」回過神後黑澤連忙起身查看戀人的狀況。只見對方半裸著被自己深色的棉被包圍，迷惘驚慌的神色猶如一隻誤入陷阱的小動物。

那是他的戀人，他的寶貝，都是...他的。黑澤陶醉的想著。

「你...呃...我...」語無倫次的慌張忠實地呈現了安達此刻的心境。他還是百思不得其解到底怎麼會一覺醒來會是這種刺激過頭的光景。然後又看見黑澤直直盯著自己，臉上還未褪盡的情慾仍在，好看得要命的輪廓透露出太多誘惑的氣息。

只見安達整個人，由臉開始，一路以肉眼可見的速度開始泛紅發熱。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

靈活濕軟的舌長驅直入，貪心的想要舔遍安達口中每個角落，偌大的空間因為只剩唇舌交纏的曖昧水聲而顯得更加情色。

他活了這麼多年，從未試過與人有這麼深的接觸。青澀還不知道該怎麼接吻的唇舌被另一邊熟稔地帶著起舞，有些急切，卻依舊不失溫柔。黑澤在唇舌交纏間雙手捧住安達的臉頰，以指腹輕柔的磨蹭，安撫住了戀人的驚慌，卻也限制住了對方的退縮。

濕熱的鼻息在熱吻中纏綿，兩人的體溫在彼此不斷糾纏間急速升溫，連周圍的空氣似乎也都跟著開始沸騰。

待雙唇終於捨得分開的那一刻，牽出一道曖昧的銀絲流連在並不願意離開彼此太遠的戀人間。

安達被吻得呼吸急促、眼神迷離，而黑澤則氣息有些不穩，彷彿在隱忍著什麼。

意識游離的安達伸出手想要碰觸對方因為慾望勃發而緊繃的下頷，而這動作在黑澤看來簡直像起跑前的那聲鳴槍訊號，是安達給予自己可以釋放慾望的通行證。

於是，黑澤開始不滿足於只有唇舌間的碰觸，黏膩繾綣的吻一點一點延伸。下巴、脖頸，這些在黑澤心中早就被來回蹂躪多次的部位總算在今天美夢成真。

如願以償的黑澤著迷地不斷舔咬自家戀人頸後那顆誘惑他已久的痣，逗留了好一會兒，像是終於饜足般，開始繼續往對方敏感的耳朵進攻。

「嘖嘖…」被含住耳殼輕輕舔咬吸吮著，對方的軟舌還時不時入侵耳道輕輕戳刺。初次被如此對待的安達毫無招架之力，黑澤甚至還得寸進尺的在唇舌忙碌間不斷以氣音騷擾，濕黏的熱氣呵在敏感的耳邊，引得他一陣顫慄。

「嗯...不要了...」伸手試圖阻擋黑澤的放肆，然而濕軟的舌頭卻逮著空檔舔上他的手指和耳緣。近在咫尺的舔吮聲，讓他身子更加燥熱，沸騰卻不知該如何宣洩的情慾在體內亂竄，雙腿間的部位早已經偷偷半硬地微撐起內褲，薄薄的布料頂端更是沾染了些許濡濕的痕跡。

前幾天才因為偷摸黑澤的唇，卻因為對方下意識舔唇而順便舔到的指尖此時正被薄唇的主人切切實實地含住吸吮，這種陌生卻稍帶點羞恥的觸感刺激得安達有些敏感的發軟。

黑澤甚至還嫌不夠似的伸舌舔舐，貪婪到不肯放過任何一寸空間。

「哈阿…阿…」安達猝不及防沒能忍住脫口而出的呻吟，查覺到後便努力咬緊下唇，嘗試想要克制卻怎樣也敵不過經驗豐富的對手。

細碎但綿密的吻迅速延伸向下，細細滑過白皙而有些單薄的胸膛，流連在戀人早已因為情慾而緊繃的下腹。黑澤熾熱的唇舌每滑過一處就引來一陣敏感的低喘輕顫，彼此貼近得幾乎沒有距離的身軀不斷相互摩蹭，將雙方的理智燃燒得一絲不剩，在滿足前再也沒有冷靜的可能。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

安達用空著的手用力地摀住自己的嘴，深怕太過淫亂的喘息聲毫無保留地洩出。而另一隻手無力地想要推拒正埋首在他私密處，以唇舌撫慰已然有了激烈反應的下體的黑澤。但無奈黑澤嘴上一個用力，安達便隨之臣服，放棄所有抵抗地任他為所欲為。

「不要忍著...」在一陣吸吮的嘖嘖聲中，黑澤仍然有餘裕地在曖昧的舉動間輕輕低語。

「我想聽...」隨著黑澤說話間氣息吹拂的顫動，卻對已經無法再忍耐的安達造成更大的刺激。

接著安達便感到眼前閃過一片白光，瞬間射精的快感讓他呼吸一窒，原本放在黑澤頭上試圖抗拒的手在高潮降臨的那刻緊緊揪住對方也有些汗濕的髮，藉此宣洩已經到極致的情慾。

然而黑澤貪心的唇舌並未隨著戀人的高潮而停下，濕熱的舌頭壞心地持續逗弄頂端小孔，而安達那被過多慾望塞滿到緊繃的身軀彷彿再也承受不住，喘息中開始帶有微微哭音。

當黑澤的舌又想要進攻時，安達只能痛苦又滿足的被逼著嗚咽掙扎，仰著脖頸，被吻得有些紅腫的嘴唇發出再也無法壓抑的哭喘與呻吟。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

猛然睜眼，安達仰躺在床上掙扎的身體彷彿而因為夢中的快感而不受控制地顫抖。  
在意識清醒的那刻，安達伸手摀著爆紅的臉頰，感受到睡褲一片濕冷。

他現在只想躲起來！這個夢之後叫他怎麼面對黑澤那一張臉啊？

剛把內褲換下，站在廁所裡用手搓洗的安達滿臉通紅，努力地克制自己不要再回想方才春夢裡的內容。

至於後來因為太過羞恥而導致安達近日來一見到黑澤就宛如發燒般體溫上升臉紅發燙還瘋狂逃避與其獨處因而引起一連串的後續事件，那又是另一個故事了。


End file.
